


[Podfic] Pretty in Mink

by sophinisba



Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clothing Kink, F/F, Female Character of Color, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: Rubynye's story read aloud:A mink coat.
Relationships: Charlotte La Bouff/Tiana
Kudos: 15
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] Pretty in Mink

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pretty in Mink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285267) by [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye). 



> Recorded for Voiceteam 2020, week 2. Go Team Red!

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2020/Pretty+in+Mink.mp3) | **Size:** 3.3 MB | **Duration:** 4:57 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
